


Only Ten

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Dallon spanks Brendon. That's it. That's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day one. The prompt was spanking.

Dallon patted his lap, eyes trained on Brendon’s. 

“Get up,” he said, his voice even. Brendon stood from where he had been kneeling at Dallon’s feet, an obvious pout on his face. 

“I’m planning to just use my hand, but if you give me attitude I’ll get out something harder,” Dallon told him, glaring slightly. 

“Okay okay,” Brendon said, nodding quickly. He clambered up into Dallon’s lap, draping himself over Dallon’s long legs. 

“You’re so cute and tiny,” Dallon chuckled, rubbing his hand on Brendon’s ass. Brendon wiggled his hips slightly. 

“How many?” he asked softly, biting his lip. 

“We’ll start with ten. Make sure you count, yeah?”

“Mhm, I will,” Brendon said, moving a hand to grab Dallon’s knee. 

“If you screw up,” Dal warned, ghosting his fingernails over Brendon’s skin, “or complain, I’ll add more. Now. Ready?”

Brendon let out a slow breath, preparing himself. 

“Yes,” he replied.

The immediate, sharp pain of Dallon smacking his ass made Bren yelp. 

“One,” he said shakily. 

Dallon drew his hand back, spanking Brendon again. Bren whimpered, body thrusting forward from the force. 

“Two.”

Dallon hit him again, admiring the pink marks forming on Brendon’s pale skin.

“Three.”

Brendon ground his hips on Dal’s thighs uncontrollably when he felt the next harsh slap. 

“Four,” he said, moaning softly. 

Dallon smiled to himself, proud of the effect he was having on Brendon. He smacked Brendon’s ass twice in row, quick and sharp. 

“Ah shit- five a-and six,” Bren cursed. Dallon laughed softly. 

“Your ass is getting nice and pink,” he said. “You’re more than halfway done.” Brendon nodded. 

Dallon hit him, listening to the soft grunt Brendon made. He grabbed the curve of Bren’s ass, feeling the growing warmth as blood rushed to the skin. 

“S-Seven,” Brendon moaned. He thrust his hips against Dallon again. Dallon could feel Bren’s cock growing hard against his legs. 

“You’re lucky I don’t mind you getting hard from this,” Dallon growled. 

“Yeah, thank you,” Brendon whimpered. 

“Otherwise, you’d get more spankings,” Dallon teased, pinching the flushed skin of Bren’s ass. 

“Ow!” Brendon whined, squirming. “Please, Dal!”

Dallon giggled. “Alright, we’ll continue.” 

He spanked Brendon again, making Brendon dig his fingernails into Dallon’s leg. 

“Eight.”

“That hurt?” Dallon said with a smile. 

“Y-Yes,” Brendon said. He was tempted to be sassy, but stopped himself. He knew he’d only earn more spankings. 

“Nine!” Brendon yelped as Dallon slapped his red ass again. He whimpered softly. “Oh god,” he moaned. 

“One more,” Dallon said, his voice soft and caring. He leaned to press a kiss to the back of Brendon’s hair. 

He drew his hand back, giving Bren’s ass a final slap. Brendon bucked forward, crying out. 

“T-Ten...ten…” he whimpered out. 

“Good job, “ Dallon praised him. He soothed Brendon’s red skin with a gentle touch. 

“I’m not gonna want to sit down for a while,” Brendon said with a whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
